Je rêve que je suis mort et vivant à la fois mais je t'aime
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Après le SLG 99, le Panda fait un rêve bien étrange qui n'a plus aucun sens. Il est mort. Deathfic. Panthieu-Salut les Geeks-Le Panda-Mathieu


**Salut Salut cet O.S est extrêmement bizarre même pour moi mais je vous l'offre quand même à lire pour le plaisir et je vous fait de gros poutous sur vos faces!**

 _ **Je rêve que je suis mort et vivant à la fois mais je t'aime**_

Il courait. Il courait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru.

Trop vite. Il n'avait jamais vu personne courir ainsi. Il allait si vite qu'il voyait flou. Il ne voyait rien.

Mais le pire c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il courait.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait mal.

Et il avait peur.

Il ne savait pas de quoi.

Non. Il ne courrait pas. Il fuyait. Il volait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Il ouvrit grand des yeux effrayés en constatant que même en ne fuyant rien et en fuyant tout, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Aucune brèche de mémoire ne lui était ouverte.

Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il avait pourtant une sensation. Cette sensation de liberté infinie qu'on ne se découvre jamais. Toujours. Peu importe.

 _Je divague,_ se dit-il.

Puis il sourit.

Il était libre.

Encore une fois il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il avait toujours peur. Il fuyait toujours. Mais pleinement conscient de sa liberté nouvellement acquise.

Tellement libre qu'il pensait avoir atteint le Nirvana.

Il voulait hurler de joie et de détresse en même temps. Que c'était-il passé ?

Chaque particule de son corps voulait réagir à un évènement dont lui-même ne se souvenait pas. Il était euphorique et terrorisé.

Courir. Toujours plus loin. Pour échapper à quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ?

-Nous sommes dans un rêve ! Nous sommes dans un rêve !

Il hurla de joie en même temps qu'il se demandait qui était le nous. Y avait-il quelqu'un ici ?

Il avait besoin de plus. De toujours plus. De se sentir vivant. L'adrénaline de sa course retomberait bientôt et alors il ne resterait rien. De ça il était pleinement conscient. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait.

Il eut envie de pleurer en pensant à la fin.

Quelle fin ?

Encore une fois peu importe.

Il était fou.

Que se passait-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il fuyait ? Il ne le savait pas. Qui il était ?

Qui était-il au fait ?

Évidemment cela changeait tout. Et rien.

Quelle importance ?

Il était dans un rêve après tout. Quelle importance avait-ce dans un rêve de savoir qui était qui, ce que l'on y fait ou pourquoi on le fait ?

Aucune.

Évidemment.

Et si cela avait une quelconque importance ?

Rien qu'aujourd'hui.

Une douleur perçante lui vrilla les tympans. Il se força à arrêter. Ou plutôt il stoppa net.

Il avait vu quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Le paysage devint noir. Sombre. Trop sombre.

Un noir qui faisait mal aux yeux.

Il vit cette personne qui le regardait de ces yeux clairs, bleus et francs. Il vit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Il comprenait tout. Maintenant il comprenait tout.

-Nous sommes vraiment dans un rêve Mathieu ?

Il était craintif.

Plus aucune forme de joie. Rien que la terreur. L'impression de tomber dans un gouffre.

L'adrénaline… . Partie.

L'autre hocha la tête, souriant.

-Tu te souviens maintenant ? Tu es _réveillé_ ?

Il avait l'air étrange.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Tu te souviens ?

-Tu te souviens ?

Un chœur de voix lui posait en boucle la même question. Son cœur battit à une vitesse hallucinante.

Et il se souvint. Malheureusement.

Il y avait un homme. Un masque. Une pièce sombre, une scène et une caméra. Un public. Un docteur. Des fous. Tous fous. Un pistolet. Du sang, du sang et encore du sang.

Les visions s'enchainaient dans son esprit.

-On est… morts ?

L'autre ricana. Amer.

-On est morts.

Les pupilles de l'homme se dilatèrent.

Celles de l'animal aussi.

Son ton s'adoucit. Tremblant. Inquiet. Comme reprenant contact avec la réalité.

-Panda…

Il sentait sa peur. Pourquoi peur ?

Peur pour lui.

L'autre regarda son front. L'adrénaline disparue, le premier sentit ce qui le tracassait.

Il gémit.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

-Panda..., ton front.

L'animal tendit lentement sa main, touchant sa peau..., et en ressortit les doigts rouges de sang.

Il contempla sa main ouverte, le liquide s'écoulant.

-Je suis mort.

L'autre s'approcha, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Panda ! Non… . Pas toi. Pas eux. Je voulais vous sauver. Pourquoi eux et pas toi ?!

Il gémit.

-Je… où sont les autres ? Mathieu…

L'autre prit ses mains pleines de sang et les posa sur ses joues. Il ne répondit pas. Il le regardait, l'air désespéré.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Je… ne sais pas…

Pris d'un doute l'animal demanda :

-Ils… sont vivants ?

L'autre hocha la tête. Triste.

-Et moi… pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

L'animal comprit.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit…

Son créateur entrelaça ses doigts aux siens tristement. Peu importe le sang qui découlait de son front et de ses doigts.

Il l'aimait.

Peu importe que ce rêve n'ait strictement aucun sens.

Avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait ?

Peu importe que leurs pensées s'entremêlent pour n'en devenir qu'une à tout jamais.

Il l'aime.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Le Panda voulait qu'ils restent dans ce rêve à tout jamais, se regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

La voix du créateur se brisa.

Sa demande à lui était plus simple. _Je ne veux pas que tu meurs._

Mais il était déjà mort.

-Embrasse-moi une première fois. Demanda Le Panda.

 _Une dernière fois,_ pensèrent-ils ensemble.

Mathieu hocha la tête. Il pencha la tête. Ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur sa personnalité adorée.

Le Panda sentit chaque cellule de son corps s'embraser, s'envoler, se déchirer, se découper en mille milliards de morceaux différents s'éparpillant lentement dans les airs.

Il hurla. Il hurla de douleur alors que son corps disparaissait. Alors qu'il était absorbé par les lèvres de son aimé.

IL HURLA.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans un endroit sombre.

Et quelque part dans sa tête la voix affreusement métallique de quelqu'un ordonna :

-Programme Panda, Tuez le programme Mathieu Sommet.

Jeanne pénétra dans son cerveau, prenant le contrôle de ce corps déjà prié de vie.

Ce corps qui était déjà mort et donc l'esprit avait rejoint son créateur, y disparaissant pour toujours.

Le Panda se leva, les yeux vides de toute émotion.

Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle.

Le seul qui n'ait pas survécu à la mort de son créateur.

* * *

 **Je vous avait bien dit que c'était bizarre... .**

 **Un review contre un cookie?**


End file.
